A New Path
by Rathamanzar
Summary: The story of a boy who has yet to grasp his destiny.


A story based on Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. I used some things from the game, like obviously some classes and races, as well as a couple locations. I also used an article from the game. It's sort of a spin off, some things will happen in later chapters that would have happened in the real game. Well i hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1- A Boy's Troubles

7th of plumfrost. The chill air runs through the Moorabella Aerodrome.

"Today is the day i will surely talk to her." Rishal, a young hume boy, thought to himself as he waited for his father, an airship pilot, to get off work. Rishal had long, silver gray hair. He wore a white collered tunic, with a dark blue thermal underneath. His pants were also dark blue, and he had a wool scarf wrapped around his neck. His father had asked him the night before to take him to school, and puzzled, Rishal agreed, almost relunctantly.

Getting up and going over to the window, he leaned his head against the glass and looked down at the busy streets of the city. Hundreds of people going on with there morning lives.

"You'll get a red mark on your forehead doing that." A deep voice sounded behind Rishal. He spun around quickly to see his father standing there with a warm smile on his face. His father also had gray silver hair, though his was much shorter. He had small thin rimmed glasses, and the official airship's pilot uniform. "Come on son, let's go to school."

Rishal walked quietly. Keeping his head slightly down. Halfway to school he spoke to his father, softly, "Im fifteen dad, I dont need you to walk me to school." His father turned his head to look at Rishal. "Tomorow is your birthday right? You'll be sixteen." His father stopped and looked up at the winter sky. "Its also the anniversary of your mother's death.." He says in a low voice. Rishal stopped with his father and looked down. "I know dad..you dont need to remind me, lets just not celebrate anything tomorow, ok?" "I think she would want us to celebrate your birthday." His father said with somber eyes. "She would want us to celebrate her death?" Rishal blurted out. His father looked at him, shocked. Rishal gritted his teeth and ran the rest of the way to school. Looking back up at the sky, his father nodded and walked back to the Aerodrome.

Rishal slammed his books onto his desk. "Dammit! Stupid old man!" He shouted, fighting back his tears. "Kupo-po, is everything ok dude?" Ivan, a moogle and Rishal's best friend, said as he floated over. Ivan sported a 'pom pom'-a red ball of fur on a thin, wiry antenna- emerging from his head, and bat like wings on his back, with rabbit shaped ears. He wore a lime green long sleeve tunic with an orange vest and light brown pants. "Is this about your birthday, kupo?" Sitting down and laying his head on his desk, Rishal replied groggily. "Yeah.." "hmm, kupo..." Ivan said scratching his chin. "I might know something that can make you feel better, kupo." "Whats that?" "I saw Bellisana out in the hall, kupo!" Rishal jumped to his feet and stared at Ivan with widened eyes. "Really?" "Yeah, kupo. She was right outside as I came in the classroom." Rishal rushed towards the door and poked his head out, looking around.

There she was. Bellisana, a 15 year old gria, standing not to far from the door. She had short, light green hair, that covered her ears. She had dragon like wings, tail, and horns adorning her slender body. She wore a dark purple vest over a white long sleeve shirt, and dark purple short pants. To Rishal, she was the prettiest girl in school. Among the friends she was talking to, was her older sister, Nirva, 17 years old. Nirva had purple shoulder length hair. She was already in a clan, and as such, had a job, she was a geomancer. She had a light blue robe that went down to her knees, with a light brown shirt underneath, and grayish tan pants. She had a cold expression on her face, as she noticed Rishal poking his head out the door. Rishal has had many run-ins with her, most of which involved him accidently running into her and her beating him up. A chill went down Rishal's spine as he saw Nirva notice him and he slunked back over to his desk.

"You didnt even leave the room, kupo." Ivan said as he sat at his desk next to Rishal's. "Her sister scares me.." Rishal said gloomily. "Hmm, dont worry, kupo. She'll be gone after this year, Kupo. Maybe then you can talk to Bellisanna." "I dont want to wait that long Ivan.." Rishal said looking out the window. A small snowfall was starting. It wouldnt last long, but it would be enough to cover the ground.

As Rishal sighed, his teacher walked in. Dog like in appearance,and very squat, with a tail and an elongated face, and long, droopy ears. Mr. Leamond, a nu mou. He was about 4'7, not that short compared to others of his species. He wore purple robes that covered his whole body and dragged across the floor with his tail. He walked slowly, with a cane, to his podium at the front of the classroom. Once, a student made the mistake of asking how old Mr. Leamond was, and was punished for the rest of that year with cleaning the chalkboard every day twice a day. Contrary to that, like most nu mou's, he is quite even tempered and thoughtful, often a favorite teacher among the students of Moorabella High School, and Rishal and Ivan were no exceptions. Stepping up on the stool behind the podium, he started the class. "Ok settle down children class is starting. Today I think I'll teach you about the dragons of lore."

Mr. Leamond pulled an old looking book out from his robe and opened to a pre-marked page and cleared his throat. Ivan and Rishal were very interested in myths and legends, and so they listened intently. "Listen now to this tale of a time long past.." He began "It so happened that once upon a time, a great horde of creatures descended upon the peaceful people of Jyland. The creatures sought to make a land for themselves and so they leveled forests, dirtied waters, nd took the lives of countless men and animals. Then, one day, a piercing sound rolled across the land, and a blinding light came down from the heavens above.." At this point some of the children had stopped paying attention, already believing this wasnt true. some were passing notes to each other, and a couple went to sleep. Mr. Leamond took no notice of this and continued reading, "The light burned the creatures where they stood, leaving naught but ash behind. When the sound and light had faded, three great dragons were seen wheeling high in the sky overhead, surveying the land below. When they saw that none of the creatures remained, off they flew to the Aldanna Range, never to be seen in the skies again. The people gave thanks to these three dragons, worshipping them as protector spirits sent by the gods themselves." Mr. Leamond took a deep breath and raised his voice a bit so the whole class could hear him, "You should all know its important to know the history of our land. Whether this tale is folklore or not, its still a tale of the history of the land we live on, and you should all take it more seriously." He waved his finger and a piece of chalk began floating in front of the chalkboard, and started to write out what he says. "Now, for homework, i would like you to write me an essay of your interpretation of the story i just read you. Now then, math. Was anyone able to solve that problem from yesterday?" The lesson went on as usual until school was over.

After packing up their things, Rishal and Ivan walked home together. Suddenly Rishal stopped. "I dont wanna go home.." "Wanna come over to my place, kupo?" Ivan replied. "No..lets just go. Form a clan. People do it all the time. We dont have to go home, your older brother did it right?" "Yeah, and now my parents have shunned him, kupo. We arent even allowed to talk about him in my house, kupo." Rishal looked up at the sky. The snow was almost done falling. Only a few were left. "I dont care. Im starting to hate my father.." Ivan looked at his friend with a sad face. "I dunno kupo.." "Come on," Rishal said eagerly "you always talk about how your parents piss you off and stuff." "Yeah but i never thought about running away kupo!"

"Um, excuse me." A soft voice sounded behind them. The boys turned around, and Rishal's eyes widened as they saw who it was.


End file.
